


This Is True Love

by MelliesRegina44



Category: Mellivia - Fandom, Scandal (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mellivia December
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:05:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelliesRegina44/pseuds/MelliesRegina44
Summary: Olivia finally left Fitz for good. She realized she had feelings for someone else. Will that person discover the same feelings on their end?





	1. Chapter 1

I am in love with Olivia Pope.

Mellie's heels clicked down the hallway to the oval office. Her husband, Fitz, is the President of the United States. This is his fourth year of his first term and he is currently running for reelection. His chance of winning was basically already sealed.

Her husband's secretary was seated at her desk outside the office door. Mellie gave her a quick nod before opening the door and walking in.

"Fitz. Cyrus. Olivia." She greeted with a smile. Her eyes never left Olivia. They started at her eyes once she entered but somehow made their way down her body as she stood there, arms crossed, weight on one hip. Mellie always appreciated Liv's style. Although Mellie herself preferred a little more color, she never left behind a chance to appreciate Olivia's clothing.

Mellie sat down on the couch next to her husband, Olivia in perfect view standing across from her.

Once upon a time, Mellie and Fitz were crazy in love. It had been years since then. Now the two of them can barely stand each other. It wasn't like they didn't care for each other, because they did. If the two of them agreed on anything it was how fiercely that they cared for the other. However, they could hardly stand being together in public let alone even share a bed.

Their actions didn't seem to make it past the American people. Everyone picked up on it. So now, they're trailing in the polls. Behind Sally Langston of all people.

"So the two of you need to at least pretend to like each other, got it?" Olivia warned.

"We love each other. It's really none of your business. I'm not even sure what this has to do with the campaign." Fitz spit.

Mellie's eye roll at Fitz's comment didn't go unnoticed by Liv.

"Fitz, everyone in America knows that the two of you can't stand each other. You don't hold hands, you don't kiss, you don't travel together. Don't think that it's gone unnoticed by the press that Mellie conveniently has to stay home with Teddy all of a sudden every time you're traveling on the road." Olivia paused to collect the right words before she continued on with her thought. "I'm going to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest... Fitz, are you having an affair?"

Mellie's eye widened as she turned to Fitz, awaiting his answer. She would only be surprised because she knew he was still in love with Olivia. She couldn't blame him for that, though.

Fitz's mouth hung open, genuinely shocked that Olivia had so openly accused him of sleeping with someone else when he was still in love with her.

The woman was unaffected by him. The two of them had their past but they were done. He had pined for her but she made it very clear that the two of them were done.

Olivia knew that Fitz was still in love with her. He hasn't left her alone since she called it all off. She was over him. Her feelings for someone else have recently surfaced and they have made it almost impossible for her to even think about anyone else.

"Liv." Fitz managed.

Olivia chuckled in almost disbelief. "Are any of us surprised there?"

Mellie even laughed at that. She and Olivia made eye contact that lasted just a little too long before Mellie broke it.

"Look, it's nothing serious. Just random women on the campaign trail. I haven't even really seen any of them more than once." He shrugged.

"For someone who's still in love with your first mistress you're getting around an awful lot." Mellie scoffed.

She was sad. Not because of Fitz. Their marriage ended long ago. But there was sadness there and she couldn't exactly pinpoint the source. She looked back to Liv wondering if she was okay.

The brief sadness that passed through Mellie's features wasn't something Olivia wouldn't notice. She found herself needing to know if she was okay.

Cyrus finally spoke up. "You are the President running for reelection. You can't just sleep around. Especially because you're still married. What were you thinking? What if this gets out? What if one of them decides to expose you? Have you not thought of the consequences? Do you even want to win?" 

"Okay, Cy." Olivia interrupted him. "There will be no more sleeping around until this election is over. Got it? Then if you want to do it fine. We can have each woman sign a contract before anything happens. For now, you will not touch any woman besides your wife."

"Oh please tell me that's not a requirement." Mellie spoke.

Olivia raised her hand to her with a small smirk and an eye roll which went unnoticed by everyone except for Mellie. Mellie found herself smiling back.

"If the two of you aren't interested romantically in each other anymore that is your own business. But while on the trail the two of you will at least pretend you like each other in front of the cameras. Clear?" 

Fitz looked between the other three in the room and reluctantly agreed.

"Great. Now that that's settled, Mellie can I speak with you in private please?" Liv asked, eyes fixed on Mellie's.

Mellie looked into her eyes and nodded. She stood and didn't look back to check but she could hear Olivia trailing behind with each click on the floor all the way down the hall.

She opened the door to the dining room and stood waiting for Olivia to pass by her. As she walked by, Mellie unconsciously breathed in the air. Olivia always smelled like wine.

The door shut and both stood in an awkward silence staring at the other. 

Olivia cleared her throat. "I just wanted to make sure that you were alright. I know that it's a weird thing for me to ask but we've sort of become friends lately and I don't know.." she paused checking for the other woman's reaction. "I just saw how you reacted when Fitz said he was having an affair and I wanted to make sure that you were okay."

This was as personal as the two had ever gotten with each other sober. There had been the occasional "spill all your secrets when drunk" moments but both were too afraid to tread this territory while sober. Olivia wasn't sure how Mellie would react or if she would even let her in but she always found herself wanting to talk to her a little more. She always wanted to go deeper. She knew that there was so much more to this woman than she let on and she just.. fascinated her.

Mellie took a deep breath. "Can I be honest with you?"

It's true they had definitely become friends lately and she couldn't deny that she loved having the woman in her life as way more than an enemy. Olivia was breathtaking in more ways than just looks. Her mind, her experiences, her stories always had Mellie craving more.

Olivia nodded with a soft smile.

"When he admitted to yet another affair, I wasn't sad for me. I can take it. The man has already slept around more times than I probably know. I am use to it. There isn't even anything there for the two of us anymore." She admitted.

"I saw that look Mel, I know you felt something." Olivia took a step closer to her. All she wanted to do was hold her.

"I wasn't sad for me. I was sad for you. I know he calls you every night, Liv. He loves you more than he's loved me in a very long time. I know you love him too. I'm not angry about it anymore." She stared at her fingers as she nervously played with her wedding ring. Olivia reached forward and grabbed her hand and she froze still staring down. "I feel like since we're friends now that I just don't want you to get hurt."

Olivia laced her fingers with the pale ones in front of her before squeezing her hand.

"I loved him, Mellie. I don't feel like that anymore." She stared at the woman in front of her with her face still down. Liv did something she didn't dare do before. She placed her finger under the taller woman's chin and made her look her in the eye. "I care about someone else now." She whispered with that same soft smile. Olivia watched as Mellie's eye flickered down to her lips and back up to her eyes again.

There was a knock at the door and the two women jumped apart just as it was opening.

"Livie, hey, can I talk to you?" Fitz asked.

Olivia grabbed her purse and put on her gloves with her back facing the door. "No, I have somewhere to be."

"Please, it'll just take a minute." He begged.

She let out a huff. She decided not to turn around because she was too afraid to face Mellie in that moment. "No, I need to get back to my office. We can talk tomorrow about how we're going to make sure none of your new women come out." 

"Li.." 

"Fitz, she needs to go. For heaven's sake stop." Mellie cut him off.

"We'll talk tomorrow." He whined before closing the door.

Silence fell over them. Liv turned around and walked toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow Mel."

She was gone.

Mellie stood there staring at the door like an idiot.

"Shit. I'm in love with Olivia Pope."


	2. Chapter 2

It has been weeks since Olivia has seen Mellie. She hasn't left Olivia's mind. She stays distracted throughout the day but even then her mind wanders back to the last time she saw her. She wonders if she broke the boundary and now she permanently messed up even a friendship with the woman. But she didn't make up Mellie looking at her lips. What would've happened if Fitz hadn't walked in?

Olivia is strutting down the hall of the White House on her way to the oval. The President is up in the polls since he and Mellie started acting more couple-like so that wasn't even much that Olivia needed to do. That did't stop her from making a trip to the White House everyday just in hopes of bumping into Mellie. Instead, all she got was Fitz.

She walked into the big room thinking about what excuse she would use now but all things left her mind when she opened the door to see Mellie on the sofa, glass in hand, and no Fitzgerald around.

The older woman didn't even look up from her glass. "Olivia."

Liv was stunned. She didn't even know what to do. This threw her whole plan out the window and she didn't ever not have a plan.

"Mellie." She sighed.

Mellie downed the contents of her cup and set it down on the table next to her before attempting to stand with a wobble. Olivia lunged forward and caught Mellie both of them falling into the couch. "Are you drunk? It's 1 o'clock in the afternoon."

Neither woman noticed that someone else had joined them in the room. "She's been like this almost everyday for the last two weeks. She needs help and I can't deal with her anymore." Fitz announced.

"Why? What's going on? Is something wrong?" Olivia rambled nervously.

"She won't do anything but yell at me. I said I can't deal with her anymore." He shrugged.

Olivia watched him walk to his desk and begin paper work. She looked at the woman practically in her arms. She was awake and conscious but she wasn't answering anything. This was her being intoxicated, there was no denying she was drunk but she wasn't belligerent.

"Mellie, I'm going to take you to your room to lie down okay?" Liv asked standing her up and walking her toward the door leading to the bedroom.

"Goodluck." Fitz shouted after them.

Mellie was fine walking on her own. She just wobbled a little bit. 

"Olivia stop. I don't need your help. This is your fault anyway." She yelled, pushing Olivia away and falling against the bed.

Olivia stared at the woman in front of her. She had seen her drunk before. She wasn't normally like this.

"How is this my fault? What did I do? You've been avoiding me for weeks?" She was interrupted be a scoff from Mellie but continued. " You haven't answered my calls or texts. You're never around when I'm here. Did I do something wrong? Please tell me Mel."

There was a pause as both women just looked at each other.

" I don't want to talk. I can't talk about this." Mellie slurred.

Olivia moved toward her. Mellie tried to take a step back but the mattress was there so all she could do was sit down.

"Please talk to me." Olivia begged. Her hand moving to touch Mellie's face but falling before she got there. Olivia knew it was a bad idea. "Mel, I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for weeks. Months actually. You're in all of my dreams. I always feel like I need to be talking to you. I want to tell you about my day when it's over." A tear fell down her cheek but she continued. "I saw the way you were looking at me the last time we were together. I know that this is how you feel too. Is that why you're doing this? I don't want you to hurt yourself. It makes me sad to see you like this. Just.."

She was interrupted by hands on her cheeks and lips on her own. Her own hands found the waist in front of her and pulled her closer. The kiss was filled with passion and love but it was cut short by the taller woman pushing her away. "Mel." Olivia whispered.

"I don't know why I just did that. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you." Mellie sounded less drunk now like the kiss had sobered her up.

"Don't say that." Liv practically yelled.

"You think I want to? No! I want to kiss you all the time. I want to touch you all the time, Olivia." Mellie admitted.

"Then do it." Olivia commanded.

"I can't!" She yelled.

"Why not? Is it because of Fitz? Screw him! Has he ever thought about how you would feel while he's out there fucking all those other women?"

There was now tears falling down her face and she was actually yelling. "I am the First Lady of the United States Liv. I can't just be in love with another woman."

No one said anything. Both women stared at each other.

"Mellie.... Did you just say that you're in love with me?" Olivia asked moving close to her again.

"Don't make me say it again." She answered.

Olivia moved another step closer. This time, she let her hands move to the other woman's face. She rubbed her cheek with her thumb wiping away the tears. This time it was Olivia who closed the space between them and Mellie pulling her closer. When they pulled apart for air Olivia spoke.

"Listen, I hide things for a living. We can figure this out. I have spent the last two weeks without contact with you and it was the longest two weeks of my life." They both giggled. "I love you two Mel. I don't know what this means for either of us but I think maybe together we could figure it out." Olivia stood there with a smile on her face waiting for a response.

Without saying anything Mellie connected their lips again. "I'm scared because I've never done this. I've never done sneaking around or hiding anything." Her voice came down to almost a whisper when she continued. "I've never been with a woman."

At that Olivia chuckled which earned her a small smack from Mellie. 

"I have only been with one woman Mel. It isn't like I have a ton of experience." Liv chuckled.

Mellie pulled her in for a hug. "Thank you Liv." 

Without pulling away Olivia responded. "For what?"

"Because you are always here."


	3. Chapter 3

There is only three weeks left until the election. Fitz is favored to win and everything has been going smoothly.

They had meetings once a week for the last couple of months just to talk scheduling and polling.

Olivia, Cyrus, Fitz, and Mellie all sat together in the oval.

Fitz sat at his desk while Mellie, Liv, and Cyrus all sat on the couches. Mellie and Liv sat next to each other. Far enough so nothing seemed suspicious but close enough that they could feel the heat radiating off of the other. That was how they felt comfortable.

"Mr. President, do you have your speech ready for Ohio tomorrow?" Cyrus questioned.

"I wish you would've just let your speech writer handle that Fitz." Mellie rolled her eyes.

"Actually I do have it done. You know as well as I do this speech has to come from me. It's Defiance Mellie. This has to be my speech. My words." Fitz grabbed his speech from the pile of papers on his desk. "You rigged this before. I need this this time. I need to get this done myself."

There was a scoff from Mellie as she leaned back against the couch. Olivia watched as she crossed her arms. She knew it always hurt Mellie that Fitz blamed Defiance on her every time. He always just believed that it was Mellie who set it up because she is just hungry for his power. 

"Fitz, that isn't necessary. Just read your speech please." Olivia wanted to put her hand on Mellie's thigh. She wanted to comfort her. She couldn't of course so she settled for a subtle brush against her skirt and a smile as she moved to the seat across from Fitz.

After Fitz was finished Olivia gave him a few tips and then excused herself.

Cyrus and Fitz started to talk without including Mellie. She stood up and cleared her throat. 

"We're done Mellie. You can go." Fitz stated.

Mellie left the oval and headed toward her room. Her and Fitz no longer shared a bedroom because frankly Mellie just couldn't stand it. She turned the corner and jumped when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello First Lady." Olivia smiled standing against the wall.

Mellie swatted her arm. "Dammit Liv, you scared me."

"Couldn't resist the chance." She shrugged. 

Mellie crossed her arms for a minute pretending to pout. 

"I can't believe how beautiful you are when you're pouting." Liv ran her finger along Mellie's jaw and Mellie sucked her lip in between her teeth. Olivia smiles, as she enjoys seeing the woman like this.

Mellie grabs Olivia's wrist and pulls her into her bedroom, slamming the door behind them as she pushed Olivia up against it.

They're lips met in a hungry kiss. Mellie had her hands wrapped in Olivia's hair. 

Liv dropped the bag in her hand on the floor and grabbed the taller woman's hips. Olivia loved having her hands on Mellie's curves. She smiled into the kiss as she ran her hands down her back to her ass and she felt the brunette suck in air against her lips. The woman was so beautiful. Liv had to admit she's always admired Mellie's beauty even when they were supposed to hate each other. But being able to touch her and explore her was something special.

Mellie bit her lip pulling out a moan from between Olivia's beautiful lips. She also pulled back. 

"I enjoy this." Mellie whispered.

Olivia smiled and ran her hand down the cheek of the woman in front of her. "Enjoy what, kissing?"

"This. Kissing, touching, feeling. Actually having an emotional connection with someone. The teasing. Us. But yes, definitely kissing." 

The darker woman leaned forward and placed light kiss on the pale nose in front of her.

"So much, Olivia." Mellie added in a whisper with a smile. "These last few weeks have been amazing."

"Honestly, sometimes I forget that it's only been a month." Olivia squeezed her arms and then moved to the mirror to fix herself.

Mellie watched with a frown. "Do you have to leave?"

"I mean I have some time today. I just figured you'd be busy and want me to go." Olivia was watching Mellie behind her through the mirror.

Mellie made her way to the bed and sat on her knees. 

"Oh. I don't have to do anything." She said playing with her hands in her lap. That was a nervous habit of hers. Anytime she was uncomfortable or nervous she played with her fingers.

It was strange for Olivia to see. Mellie was always confident and never showed weakness. The nervousness was something that only came out around Liv.

Olivia sighed. She walked toward Mellie and sat on the bed in front of her.

"What's wrong Mel?" 

Her eyes stayed fixed on her hands.

She laughed.

"Hey." Olivia lifted Mellie's chin. Mellie still avoided the brown eyes in front of her. "Look at me. What's wrong?"

"Liv.." she sighed.

"Mellie, don't Liv me. Just tell me what wrong. I know you. I know you act like this when something is wrong. You can tell me."

"The kissing is great but aren't you bored with me yet?" 

Olivia sat there with her mouth open. "Mellie.. You think I'm going to be bored with you because we haven't had sex?"

"I mean it wouldn't be the first time it happened to me. My own husband slept with someone else because I wasn't having sex with him." She went back to staring at her hands.

"That's what you think of me? That I would get bored because you aren't putting out?" Liv stood up. 

"Now you're mad. I didn't mean it like that." Mellie tried to reach for her but Liv moved back.

"What did you mean then? Because it sounds an awful lot like you're comparing me to Fitz. I'm not Fitz Mellie." Her voice was raised a little.

"I know you aren't him Liv. That isn't what I meant. I just.. I don't know how to explain it but.."

Olivia cut her off. "You know maybe I should just go then."

"No. Stop. Please don't." Mellie ran to Olivia and caught her wrist. "Let me just... I need to find the right words. I.."

She was interrupted by the ringing of Olivia's cell phone.

"Huck?"

Mellie paced around the room waiting for the call to end.

"I have to go." Olivia faced Mellie.

"Is everything okay?" She asked shyly.

"Yeah." She opened the door.

"Please can we talk later?" Mellie asked quickly. 

"I'll call you." 

And then she was gone.

Mellie paced. She ran over and over what she wanted to say in her head until she had formed a perfect script. But she couldn't take it anymore and grabbed her hooch.

"Dammit Olivia." She huffed.

It wasn't long until she was feeling some of the hooch and ended up falling asleep on her couch.


	4. Chapter 4

Olivia worked all day. She kept herself busy with her new case. 

Mellie meant a lot to her. Way more than she ever could've expected her to. But maybe it wasn't right for them.

They'd both had their experiences with Fitz. He was a monster to both of them. Olivia couldn't even begin to comprehend how Mellie could compare her to him. They were not the same.

Olivia wasn't new to sex with either gender. She's always been open to trying new things and always considered herself a sexual person. But she never believed Mellie to be incredibly sexual. It was never even an issue to Liv. She was cruel. She knows what the woman had been through.

After everyone had left the office and she was alone Liv decided to be an adult about this. She didn't want thing with Mellie to end. She owned her a chance to explain.

She pulled out her cell phone and powered it on. There was only a voicemail which was left from Mellie's number so she chose to listen before dialing the older woman.

"Liv. It's me." Her words were slurred. "I can't believe you just left and didn't let me talk. What's with that? Come on." There was a sigh. "Whatever." 

That was it before it ended. Olivia knew she was drunk. She knew her drunk voice.

The line rang and rang but it only went to voicemail. 

"Come on Mellie." Olivia huffed. But still no answer.

After another call and still no answer Liv decided to head home and wait for Mellie to call back. 

Olivia sat on her couch. Her eyes flickered constantly between the tv and her cell phone. There was still no word from Mellie. Did she really make her that angry? How long would she continue to ignore her?

Her mind raced. She was using TV to distract her but it wasn't helping. She wasn't used to being ignored. She was always the one ignoring. One more time she glanced at her phone screen.

"Screw this." She said standing up and grabbing her jacket by the door.

Liv sped to the gates of the White House. Once she parked she marched fiercely into the bedroom of her lover. "Mellie, how dare you igno...." Mid-sentence she stopped when she saw a sleeping brunette on the couch. So she slammed the door and the woman sat straight up.

"Olivia." She yelled shocked from the slam.

"You decided to get drunk and pass out I see." The woman stood in front of Mellie arms crossed.

"Well, what was I supposed to do? Sit around and wait for you to call me? To show up and slam my door? Cry to myself because you wouldn't listen to me?" She stood.

Olivia chuckled.

"What's funny Olivia?" Mellie made sure to annunciate the name.

"I didn't even do anything. You did. You basically said I was the same as that monster." She gestured toward the door.

"You did even give me a chance to explain." Mellie yelled.

"Why the hell do you think I'm here Mellie?"

Neither said anything. Mellie suddenly overwhelmed with nervousness again. She looked around and sat behind her on the couch once again. Her hands found each other in her lap.

"Well? Are you going to explain? Or was it pointless for me to come here?" Olivia asked.

"I knew what I wanted to say but you're here and you make me incredibly nervous. I'm not a nervous person. I'm never nervous. But you.... you make me nervous." Her voice was low.

"Just tell me Mel." Olivia finally softened.

"I haven't been with a woman before." She stared at the floor.

Olivia laughed and Mellie shot her daggers.

"I'm sorry Mel but I knew that. That isn't new information."

"I haven't been with a woman before." She continued. "You make me nervous and I've never been with a woman." She paused when Olivia sat next to her on the couch. "What if.. what if we sleep together and I don't know what to do or I'm not good. I know you and that means I know you're good in bed. You're just smooth and sexy and you're like a goddess Liv. I've been with Fitz and Andrew and that's it. I just.."

Olivia cut her off by pulling her body into hers. They both sat there quietly in each other's arms. When they pulled apart they stared in the others eyes. Olivia ran her hand through Mellie's hair.

"Mellie, listen. I am not going to pressure you into having sex with me. It'll happen when it does and even when it does I know you'll be great okay? You wouldn't settle for any less than that."

Mellie chuckled.

"Please don't worry about not having been with a woman before. It isn't like a I have list of other women. Plus we all have first times. You're beautiful and I enjoy the kissing too. It isn't like I don't want to be with you because believe me I would give anything to touch and kiss every part of you but I want it to be on your terms." Olivia's hands ran down the other woman's back and down her thighs as she spoke. Mellie chewing on her bottom lip. One she finished speaking it didn't take long before Mellie launched forward on top of Olivia pressing their lips together.

The pale woman moaned against the other woman's mouth. "I do want you." She breathed against Olivia's neck. "We don't have to Mel." She added.

Mellie moved from on top of Olivia and instead stood in front of her. Without saying a word she undressed, letting her clothes fall to the floor.

Olivia watched with hungry eyes.

"I want you to touch me Liv." Her voice dropped an octave.

Olivia practically leapt off the sofa crashing into her lover. She walked them to the bed until Mellie's knees hit and she fell back. 

They crawled backward together up the bed. Olivia straddled her waist and sat up running her dark hands up the pale stomach feeling every part of her untouched skin. 

"Tell me if you want me to stop okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Hello! It has been so long and I apologize. Life has been overwhelming. This chapter isn’t very long but it’s great fluff.

Mellie shifted from her uncomfortable sleeping position when she heard a thud. "Uhhhh" Olivia groaned. The jolted Mellie right out of her comatose. "Olivia? Are you okay?" She sat up worried, reaching down to her lover on the floor.

Olivia landed flat on her face. She used her hands to push her up so she was sitting back on her knees. She placed her palm on her forehead. "Ow."

"Oh, Liv. I'm so sorry honey." Mellie mimicked Olivia's position on the floor.

Olivia chuckled.

Mellie raised an eyebrow. "What's so funny? I thought you were hurt."

"We are grown women sitting on the floor of a bedroom in the White House with no clothes on because we, the campaign manager and First Lady, had sex and then fell asleep and you knocked me off the couch." Olivia giggled.

Mellie started crawling toward Olivia. "How could I forget my dear?" She stopped right in front of her face. Their lips were almost touching. "Should we go again? Since you aren't injured." Olivia nodded with a smug smile before pulling Mellie's face to hers.

XXXXX

"Mellie, I can't believe you made this statement. How could you do that?" Fitz yelled.

"I'm so sick of standing here at your side smiling and waving and pretending like there's nothing going on inside my head. If I have to look at another damn china pattern I'm going to lose it." She took a breath before continuing. "You know that I'm smart and capable of doing the same job you're doing. I gave up a career to be here with you and let's face it you wouldn't have gotten this far without me. You need me. You should be happy I said something."

Fitz slammed his hands on his desk. "It isn't your job Mellie. You are replaceable you know? When I get my second term in the White House I could divorce you. I can have any woman I want. Maybe I'll marry Olivia. She'd marry me."

Mellie lunged forward at him also slamming her hands on his desk. She pointed her finger in his face. "Fitzgerald Grant, President of the United States, sure but you're no perfect man. You don't own me. Go ahead and divorce me but don't you ever talk about Olivia like that again."

"So you care more about protecting Olivia than you do me."

Mellie scoffed, "Oh tell me Fitz, when did you become this oblivious to everything around you? You used to be a smart, kind man. Power has turned you into nothing except for Big Jerry himself."

"Get out Mellie." He screamed in her face.

She turned and walked toward the door. As she had her hand on the knob she turned to face him again. "By the way, Olivia has no interested in you anymore Fitz. Stay away from her." The door slammed behind her.

Mellie slowly walked out of the oval keeping it together until she got to the hallway. Then she started walking so quickly it was almost a jog until she got to her bedroom. When she closed the door behind her she called Olivia.

"Hi Mellie." Olivia answered on the other side of the phone.

"I hate him. I hate this job. This stupid life. I hate it." She screamed.

"Is this about your statement earlier?" 

Mellie yelled again in frustration, "He had the nerve to call me into his office and yell at me. He called me replaceable. You know what else? He said he'll divorce me and marry you. You Olivia. Of all people he said you."

"Mellie..." Olivia sighed.

"I don't even want to look at his stupid face. He's such an idiot. I just wanted to scream and tell him you're mine, not his. I wish you were there so I could've just grabbed you and kissed you and shut him up. I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't stop talking about y-"

Olivia cut her off. "Melody Margret Grant! I need you to stop talking so I can get a word in. Okay?"

"But Oli-"

"No. I'm talking now." Olivia paused waiting for my protesting from the other woman but she didn't speak. "Okay. Now. You weren't supposed to talk today and I would've been upset too. You're so smart though Mellie. You're well educated and well spoken. You could be President one day. You're incredible to listen to. Fitz is being an idiot because he loves the spotlight especially now that he's running for re-election."

Mellie felt her cheeks burn from the smile that remained on her face the whole time Olivia spoke. She didn't realize that she was no longer speaking.

"Liv?" She whispered.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I'm replaceable for him? Would he just divorce me and marry you?" Mellie found that her words came out quietly.

"Listen to me. One, Fitz and I are not going to be anything ever again. We are done. Two, you are anything but replaceable Mellie."

Mellie smiles again. "I am?"

"You are the most irreplaceable thing in my life."


	6. Chapter 6

They were on the trail again. Mellie and Fitz weren't getting along but if they were to divorce in the middle of the campaign trail it would end Fitz's career and Mellie's could never even begin. So, they faked it. They traveled together playing happy couple. They held hands and did interviews. Mellie stood quietly at Fitz's side every stop of the trail. But behind closed doors when they weren't completely ignoring each other, there was nothing but silence. The two of them acted as if the other didn't exist. 

Being that Olivia is Fitz's campaign manager, she was with them too. The tension was driving her insane. She understood because it was hard for Olivia seeing Fitz everyday especially the way he treated Mellie. All she wanted was to slap Fitz across the face and tell him how well she treats her in comparison. But she couldn't. She couldn't even really say anything. Except when she was alone with Mellie.

To the outside people, it looked as though Mellie and Olivia had become the best of friends. Even Fitz and Cyrus believed them to now just be bonding over their hatred for Fitz. Mellie couldn't stay in the same room as Fitz so Olivia offered up her hotel room. Her reasoning was because there was no suspicion to the campaign manager having her own hotel room. Little did everyone know, they spent their time sharing one bed. They would lock the doors at night and cuddle up under the covers leaving another bed completely empty.

Mellie and Olivia loved having their nights together. They couldn't do this normally because Olivia couldn't just spend every night at the White House. That would definitely cause suspicion. The two were doing so well together. They were falling more in love everyday. They spoke of quitting the campaign and just running away to be together. They spoke of their future. Neither of them knew much about where they were headed but they knew that they needed to be together.

This evening, the campaign trail landed the team in Columbus Ohio.

"Thank you so much for having me Ohio. Don't forget to get out and vote for me on November 8th." Fitz waved to the crowd with a smile on his face. Mellie stood behind him during his speech playing proud wife. She moved forward and grabbed his hand also smiling and waving. Fitz didn't grab her hand back. Mellie's facade only fell for a moment when she realized but quickly pulled herself back together hoping that no one in the crowd noticed. The pair left the stage together. When they were out of site and hearing distance of the crowd, the yelling began.

"You're such an idiot Fitz." Mellie yelled. "Do you realize what can happen?"

"Calm down Mellie. Nothing is going to happen." Fitz rolled his eyes and took a seat on the couch.

"You don't know that. This is such an important state. It can go either way and you're not that far from falling behind." She placed her hands on her hips.

"What's going on?" Olivia entered and looked between Mellie and Fitz. Her eyes stayed on Mellie a little longer checking to make sure she was okay.

"My husband had me out there looking like an idiot. People are never going to believe that we care for each other."

Fitz smiled at Olivia, "My wife, as always, is being dramatic. I didn't hold her hand at the end of the speech so now apparently we're losing the election."

"What do you mean you didn't hold her hand?" Olivia shifted her gaze between the two again.

"I reached for his hand and he basically let go. I'm sure someone noticed. There were people close enough to see that. I bet we'll be the leading news story tomorrow." Mellie plopped down on the other couch as far away from Fitz as possible.

"Maybe they'll say you're having an affair and leave me out of it. I can play sad, heartbroken husband and still win. They'd all believe you cheated and broke my heart anyway. You're cold and America knows that. "He took a drink.

Mellie stared at him. "Excuse me?" Her voice dropped an octave.

Olivia knew this was going to turn ugly. She also knew Mellie would throw their affair in his face if she got the opportunity.

"Okay. That's enough." She grabbed the drink out of Mellie's hand and set in on the table in front of her. Taking her hand and walking her out of the room.

"You need to go somewhere and breath before you do what I know you want to do. Okay? I will talk to him." Olivia rubbed her hands down Mellie's arms.

"He can't just say and do whatever he wants Liv." She said sad.

"I know he can't." Olivia placed her hand on Mellie's cheek. "I'm going to talk to him okay? Just go relax."

Mellie turned her face into the palm and placed a kiss before turning to walk away.

Olivia stormed back into the room where Fitz sat still smiling on the couch.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelled.

"Come on Livie. You can't blame me for not holding her hand. I just can barely stomach that woman. I wish it were you." 

"First of all, stop hitting on me. Stop saying how you miss me and wish it were me. I am your campaign manager and it's inappropriate. Second, that woman is your wife. You may not love each other anymore but if you don't learn to like each other you will lose. I will make sure a man who treats and talks about when the way you do, loses. I promise you that." Olivia pointed her finger angrily at him.

"I know that you remember the way I talk to women. You used to enjoy it. Remember that electrical closet?" He tried to grab her hand.

"Enough Fitz." She yelled. "I will quit if I have to."

He paused. He looked at her for a moment before realizing she was serious.

"You will be nice to Mellie. You will not talk to her the way that you do again. You will care for her as your wife. After you win, I will print the divorce papers myself if you treat her the way she deserves to now. If you don't follow what I am saying I will quit and I will ruin your career. Am I clear?"

He nodded in response. She picked up her purse and left the room slamming the door behind her.


End file.
